Sammy Keyes Live
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS
1. Feel da tension

Oh hi :)

Okay so listen. There's this thing used to do on my blog. And a few people really liked it and I had to delete that blog for some…reasons that I don't like to talk about.

But I'm back and better than ever. THIS…

IS…

SAMMY KEYES LIVE

This is how it works, ladies… (if there's any guys out there, which I doubt, but id there is, this is directed to you too :)

You ask questions and I bring the characters out to answer your questions. Simple. I already have about maybe ten of these interviews typed out. I'll just have to edit.

And here's the thing. If you want, I'll bring YOU out to ask their questions. But I want you guys permission to give you more lines to make this longer.

Soooo… here we go… NOTE: TAKES PLACE BEFORE WEDDING CRASHER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So we enter this state of the art studio. It has our very own interview room and we have rooms where I keep the Sammy Keyes characters hostage…I mean… occupied ;D

Adios my friends! Wait...that's not right...oh whatever.

Aaaannnyyywaay. Here are two very special guests who are here to answer your questions and comment on your comments. Sammy Keyes and Casey Acosta!

Sammy and Casey come in. Casey is avoiding Sammy's gaze. What the fuh, Casey? Are you AVOIDING SAMMY?

Sammy asks, "What are we doing again?"

I tell her "Well, you and Casey are gonna answer questions and comments."

Casey (who is way cute, just saying) asks, "How long is this gonna take?''

"A while. Don't worry bout it. You got a hot date waiting or something?"

He glances really quickly at Sammy and says, "NO!"

Touchy, touchy.

"Kay den. I'll read aloud the comments." I announce. "Awhhhh. This was sent by Cammycrazygirl. I miss that girl, I haven't heard from her in MONTHS. Anyway…

_What do you think Sammy and Casey's first kiss will be like? And do you think that there will be another person that Sammy will crush on? Answer honestly on that one._

Sammy and Casey both know what Cammycrazygirl means and they are FREAKING out. Seriously. Casey is sweating BULLETS. And he STILL looks cute. Jerk…

Sammy is the first to speak, "Welllllll. I guess it'll be really...nice...if I..you know...like the...guy." 

I tell her, "But that's not what the question is asking, -"

Casey interrupts saying, "Same here. What's the next question?"

I tell him,"Heloo-oo? The question has one more part! Its for you Sammy. Do you think that there'll be someone that you'll crush on?"

She answers hesitantly "Well, I guess so. I'm only human, right?"

"WHAT?", Casey yells.

"Calm down Casey. It's not that big a deal. You're allowed to crush on other people too!"

"But the comment said 'another person'. You _like_ someone?"

Sammy blushed. Completely. "That's my business, Casey. Besides, don't you like someone? It's not a crime for me to like someone."

Casey mutters just so I can hear it and not Sammy, "In my world it is."

Oh Cammycrazygirl. You totally started his :)

"Neeeexttt question, mah lovelies… Ooh! By sammy4ever. I totally forgot her Fanfiction name but she's awesome too…

_You will not believe this, but my mom thinks that Sammy is gonna end up with BRANDON McKENZE! Just saying._

"WHAT!", Sammy and Casey both yell.

"Me? End up with BRANDON? Her mom is INSANE! No offense sammy4ever. I heard that Brandon got himself a new girlfriend."

Casey gets to the root of the problem. "Why would she think that Sammy would end up BRANDON? Sammy, how do you think her mom got to _that_ conclusion?"

Sammy blurts, "NEXT QUESTION!"

I roll my eyes. "I feel like Dr. Phil or Oprah. Except on their shows, PEOPLE ACTUALLY EXPRESS THEIR FEELINGS. And I'm sorry to you Fanfictionites out there but you're not getting free cars. Sighsighsigh. Next question is from Optimistic4ever but her FF name is storylover12 :)

_I want to know if Sammy has a tiny crush on Brandon McKenze. I also want to ask Casey if he really likes Sammy, or is he just being a bad, sneaky boy?_

Awhk-ward…

Casey raises his eyebrows at Sammy. "Well?"

Sammy's eyes are begging me to shoot her.

"WELL?"

"Sammy!"

"SAMMY!"

Sammy snaps. "FINE YES! BUT THAT WAS A YEAR AGO! I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! AND IT WAS TINY! MICROSCOPIC! NOW QUIT BUGGING ME!"

Casey looks away from Sammy. "Alright then. Moving on."

I tell him, "Hold it. You haven't answered _your _question."

He sighs. "I like her as my friend for who she is. I don't know why people keep thinking that I'm only her friend to bug Heather."

I shake my head. "Casey, Casey, Casey. People will not tolerate that answer."

"What do you mean?"

-_- "Forget it, you silly boy. Theres another part to Optimistic4ever's question…"

_Oh and sammy4ever, I think your mom might be right! Though how could she choose him over Casey?...Notice how Sammy always has crushes on older boys? Hmmmmmmm._

"So Sammy," Casey says with a playful smirk, "the guy that you like is older than you?"

"Shut u-u-up!"

Casey is grinning like a chainsaw maniac that thinks that he'll get away with murder. Wait, that is _not _the best description.

I say, "Quit flirting and listen to the response from Cammycrazygirl!"

_Sammy's becoming a girly girl. Baaad Sammy, always crushing on older boys :)_

Sammy blurts out of her uncontrollable mouth, "That is so not true! Not _always_! And me? A girly girl? Girly girl aren't the only ones that can like boys, you know!"

She realizes what she said and blushes. Again.

"Who's idea was this again?", she asks.

"Hush, hush. We have one. More. Question. From me when my Blogger name was still FadedxRainbow. But now its N3WYORKD3VIL. LIKE A BOSS I CHANGED IT XD"

_Casey Acosta, I demand you sing us a song. Cuz I'm bored and I want to laugh. But I still love ya :)_

Let me sum up their expressions…

Sammy… XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Casey… -_- FU NYD

Mine… =P

Yours…O_o

Casey's patience is being tested. I'm such a bitch =D

"Jennifer… Remind me to kill you later."

"Pshhhaw, bro, you WISH you could kill me. Now here's a guitar. Fucking play already."

He glares at the guitar before grabbing it and starting to play and sings…

"_I got sunshine  
>on a cloudy day<br>when its cold outside  
>I got the month of May<br>I guess you say  
>what can make me feel this way<br>My girl  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl<em>

_Annnd, I'm not singing anymore,_

_Cus I feel like a jaackass"_

He tosses the guitar back at me. "Pfft, STOP BEING A DYLAN. NO JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING ILY CASEY."

He just stares at me. "Are you on medication?"

I answer, "My lawyer says I'm not obligated to answer that question."

Sammy speaks up, "That song was really nice, Casey…" She smiles at him. He looks at her for a second and smiles…and turns away.

-_- Awh fudge monkeys…

LISTEN UPPPP CAMMIACS!

Before I sign off, I wanna remind you to ask questions to ANY Sammy Keyes character you want and I'll bring 'em out to answer. And tell me if you want me to give you more lines in the story. And if you don't want me to make you sound like someone who got kicked out of a mental asylum, PM me.

BUT KNOW THIS…

CASEY…

HAS BEEN AVOIDING SAMMY D=

WHY? I DON'T KNOW.


	2. Oh hi my fellow Cammiacs :

Aaaaaannddd. We are BACK, ladies and...well, whatever! By the way, I got mah green high tops! WOO! (This was last year and since then, my dear mum has thrown them out -_-

Kay now. Here's Sammy and Casey and Marissa!

*cue applause*

And oh yeah, Lana and Warren and Danny…

*I press a button and booing fills the room as the two (BEEEEEEEEEEEPS) walk in the poor room that does not deserve to have them in it*

"Sammy, Casey, I think you'll like the mail we've gotten here" I tell them as I smile evilly.

"Lana, Warren, you guys have mail too." They start looking all pleased and conceited. I can't wait to read it.

I ANNOUNCE (cause I'm an important person, nah just kidding.) "Lets do this before I change my mind and jump into the Hudson River and drag a few people with me… *Ahem* This one is by Cammycrazygirl a looooong time ago.

_**Cammycrazygirl said...**_

_**Tell Casey that he will kiss Sammy if he wants to survive, and that he knows that he will marry Sammy and that they will have children. Also tell Sammy that I want her and Casey's autograph, but mostly Casey's picture. Message to Casey- I LOVE YOU!**_

I ask Casey "Well Casey, you heard it. Do you want to survive?"

You really wouldn't believe how red their faces were. Lana and Warren were just reeeaallly maaaad.

Lana was the first to speak. "What kind of a host are you? My daughter will _not_ be kissed by my boyfriend's _son!_ "

"How bout this, Lana? You shut up, sit down, and let Casey kiss Sammy so I don't have an angry group of Cammy obsessed girls tracking _me _down and murdering me!"

Casey is sitting next to Sammy and leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sammy has been silent this whole time. In fact, backstage, she told me that the other day, she was walking down the street and she saw Casey and waved to him. He actually turned around and started running _away_ from her.

I think Lady Lana is gonna strangle me. I'm dead serious.

I try to avoid her death glare while I read the next question aloud.

_**Cammycrazygirl said...**_

_**AND BRING IN A TRUTH DETECTOR!**_

I snap my fingers and my dear, dear friend Christopher rolls in the truth detector. That shit was expensive. He's grunting and panting. "Can I take a break?" he asks.

"NO, SLAVE." Hehehe I'm so terrible.

He glares and pushes it into the middle of our lovely circle.

I explain how it works…"If you do NOT tell the truth, it shocks you. Simple as that." It looked like a big chair with straps to hold down your arms and legs with a big thingy on the top that goes over your head. In other words, it looked like the big hair dryer things at the beauty salon.

:) "Oh look ANOTHER question from Cammycrazygirl…y'know, she actually commented and reviewed EVERY TIME…"

*cough cough* "You guys could learn from her…

_**Cammycrazygirl said...**_

_**Message to Lana and warren- YOU TWO ARE BOTH (BEEEEPING) (BEEEEPS) WHO ARE ALWAYS TALKING (BEEEEP) AND YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BESIDES YOUR (BEEEEPING) SELF. That was very censored. Keep it that way.**_

Lana and Warren are already pissed with you, Cammycrazygirl. Warren says "Is this girl a stalker or something? I think I heard on the news the other day about a patient from the mental ward who escaped."

I slap him on the back of his head. "Next question, and Warren and Lana, don't you dare insult these good Cammy obsessed people or I will smack you and you will find your self-"

**WE ARE EXPERIENCING A FEW TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. SHARE THE FRUSTRATION. **

"Mmkay… Soooo…sorry about that… Next question is from… oh God, I can't even remember her current FF username… Well her Blogger username is xxCammyLoverxx. I THINK her current FF name is CaseyIsMyValentine… "

_**xxCammyLoverxx said...**_

_**LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO. I LOVE THISSSS!**_ (Heart sign cus FF doesn't show tags)_**lol**_

"It nice to know that our pain and suffering amuses her."

"Which one of you said that?" I ask them.

"It was Lana!" Sammy says quickly.

I clap my hands. Christopher comes in and glares at me. "I'm making the chicken parm… WHY YOU INTERRUPT ME?"

I glare back. "You must punish Lana… go now, slave."

He rolls his eyes. "You're so weird, Jennifer…" He walks up to Lana and grabs her by her hair and drags her into the closet :)

**About three minutes later…**

Lana crawls out, gasping for breath. "What…the hell…was THAT?"

I answer, "THAT was my kitty's litter box. Next question!"****

_**Optimistic4ever said...**_

_**You are hilarious!I totally freaked out my little sis cuz I was on the floor ruined it though. I had to get back up and shove her away cuz she's waaaay to young to know what a crush is. (I think) She thinks to have a crush on someone is to hurt them so badly that you leave a mark on them forever! (Don't ask)**_

Sammy speaks up. "Her sister is kinda right. If you have a crush on someone and they do something to you, _like avoiding them_, you can feel really hurt and that can _scar you for life_."

Casey doesn't get the hint.

_**Optimistic4ever said...**_ (again:)

_**Question for Warren: Do you even care about Casey?**_

_**Question for Lana: Do you even care about Sammy? After she saved you from poison, you treat her like this?**_

_**Lana is a self-centered bitch. (I don't care that I have no idea whatsoever about what that means. It just feels good to let my anger out on her!)**_

"Well, Warren? Do you care about Casey?"

"Of course I do! Why would anyone think that I wouldn't? Just because I'm dating Sammy's mom?"

"You don't get it Dad! None of you do!" Casey is reeeaally upset now. Now he knows how we all felt when he only kissed Sammy on the cheek and that it was a teeny tiny kiss!

"Casey," Sammy says in a soothing voice, "calm down...please."

Casey huffs and sits down.

"Lana?"

"Of course I care about Sammy!"

Sammy speaks up. "Can we put her on the lie detector? I seriously doubt that she means _anything_ about what she says anymore."

"Roooooobyyyyyyynnnnn…" I call…

He stomps in and tells me, "You call me one more time and you will NEVER get chocolate again."  
>He shoves Lana into the detecting thingy that looks like a blow drying chair in the salon like I've said before.<p>

"Now say it again Lana." I instruct.

"Of course I care about Sammy." 

_ZZZZZZZZZZZttttttttttZZZZZZZZ "_AhhhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhhHHHH GET ME OUTTA THIS CRAPPPPppppppPPPP…"

"Hey! That piece of crap cost me MY LUNCH MONEY FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS. I can't even afford the ketchup packets anymore!"  
>I take the key for the chair outta my pocket when suddenly, Dorito comes outta nowhere and grabs the key with his mouth and swallows it!<p>

"Well...I guess we'll hafta wait. Go wait on Lady Lana's lap, Dorito. She's strapped down so she can't throw you off. Go ahead. I'll send Christopher to go get some water for you. You must be parched."

Lana screams bloody murder. "I WILL KILL YOU WHEN GET OUT OF THIS!"

I tell her "Hey, 'kill' and 'will' rhyme!"

_**Optimistic4ever said... **_(This girl is awesome…)_****_

_**Praise for Rita Keyes: You are such a caring grandmother. I 3**_

Warren just has one thing to say: " What's with the three and that less than sign?"

"Stupid! That's an emoticon! Its a heart! Like 'I LOVE YOU'!

Sammy and Casey immediately blush. Hmmmm...

To end this, I say "Y' know somethin'? I think that Gramps left to get away from Lana, not Rita. Its too bad he never knew that Sammy would turn out to be such an awesome person. He would've stayed. Maybe he would've knocked some sense into Lana when she started dating that bastard."

"I heard that!" I stick my tongue out at him. "Nexttt, my lovelies!"

_**storyluvr12 said…**_

_**I abso-fucking-lutely love it! I think it's a great idea!**_

I swear, you guys make me feel so special :)

Lana speaks up, "You think it's a great idea? How about you come in and have her fry you into bacon!"

"Shut up, mom."

Ooooooooooh… that awkward moment when you talk back to your mom… I should know, too x)

"Next…question?"

_**XxSammyKeyesxX said…**_

_**Why The Fudge Nugget Is Casey Bein Mean To Our Poor Sammy? And Yeah, The Other People Are Kind Of Right! Sammy Has A Habit Of Crushin On Older Guys! So Here's My Question To Casey- WHY ARE YUH BEING SO FUDGIN MEAN TO SAMMY! And Here's My Other Question To Sammy- WHY WONT YUH JUST ADMIT THAT YUH LIKE CASEY? Yuh Know Yuh Wanna Say It! SO SAY IT! I Dare Yuh :)**_

Casey frowns. "I'm not being mean to Sammy. She's an amazing friend to me, I wouldn't want to hurt her like that!"

Its time for my mega supah death glare reserved for boys.

Sammy says, "I do like Casey… he's such a good friend to me, even though his sister hates me with a passion."

Ohhhhhh shit… they totally just avoided the question… -_-

*insert me grumbling words that should not be read*

"Next question before I stab pencils into Lana's throat." I say brightly.

_**sammy4ever said…**_

_**oh yeaaahhh, i'm in this story.**_

_**oh EFF YEAH, MY MOM IS IN THIS STORY.**_

_**guuuurl, you rock.**_

You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside *insert heart here*

La la Lana is glaring. "So you're crazy and mental and yet they still talk to you."

=P "Don't piss me off, Lana…"

_**SammyCasey4ever99 said…**_

_**That was funny! I loved it! I have a question though... Why is Casey avoiding Sammy? Is it because of their parents? And I am with Sammy! She is so not turning into a girly girl! Sure her thoughts are a little more mushy towards Casey in CHC and WC, but she doesnt wear makeup, or fix her hair in a fancy way...**_

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO, LANA." That's Sammy. She jumped out of her seat and pointed at Lana. "I told you I wasn't a girly girl. Now I have someone on my team… and I'm not THAT mushy… am I? "

Everyone avoids her gaze, guiltily… lalalalala…

"Oh look, another question!"

_**Cammygrl said..**_

_**AND SHES BCK! APPLAUSE EVERY1! CAUSE NEWYORKANG3L IS *BACK!* WHOS HAPPY? I AM! now...how about something frm whn theyre d8ing...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Cammygrl**_

D: "I'm updating NOW, at least. *Sniffle sniffle* You guys are so demanding… You're lucky I love you guys."

_**Sammypercuspotter said…**_

_**When do you think heather will get over them LIKING each other?**_

_**to sammy and casey**_

Casey replies, "Heather will hate Sammy as long as Sammy is sweet and nice and amazing and-"

I shout, "CASEY, WE GET IT."

He blushes a cute shade of pink.

Sammy answers, "Heather is… difficult. I'm sure that if she TRIED, she could be nice. Apparenlty, she's too lazy to work it out."

"Laaaast question from, guess who? :) Yaaaaaay Optimistic4ever."

_**storylover8nowOptimistic4ever said…**_

_**This is really creepy because yesterday I was sitting in a seat thinking it would be cool if you did a Sammy Keyes Live fanfic, and today when I logged on, I saw this.**_

_**This got soooooo hilarious after a while!**_

_**Anyways, I was storylover8, not 12. But now I changed to O4E on fanfic.**_

_**Onto my questions which are directed to Sammy and Casey both.**_

_**Out of all the candidates running for president, who do you like best?**_

_**and...**_

_**What are your thoughts on the Casey Anthony case?**_

_**Lol, sorry NYD, I had to throw that in.**_

_**Yay, sammy4ever is back!**_

"One sec while I put on my "I am so stupid" face…"

"It was storylover8? Awhhh FUDGE -_- Dude, I'm a mind reader. I sensed your SKL vibes and posted this xD OMG O4E… POLITICS QUESTIONS? I LOVE YOU :D"

Sammy says, "I like Michele Bachmann from Minnesota. I mean, DUDE IT'S A WOMEN! A LADY. I THINK THE FEMALE RACE DESERVES A CHANCE. She's amazing. She speaks the truth, no matter how much controversy there is. What do you think, Casey?"

He thinks about it. "I kinda liked Herman Cain. But he was suspended on December 3rd cuz of the rape accusations so I lost all respect for him. This guy started out as a radio host and now he's in POLITICS? I had so much respect for that dude."

I throw in, "OHHHMYGOSHHH CASEY ANTHONY CASE CASEY ANTHONY CASE CASEY ANTHONY CASE… DUDE I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY BREAK SOMEONES TEETH CUZ IM SO HYPE…"

Casey says, "I think she was innocent."

STAY CALM STAY CALM STAY CALM

"I think she was guilty." YES! THIS IS WHY I LOVE SAMMY.

Casey gives her a look. "Sammy, they barely had any evidence."

"Evidence? You want evidence? HER CAR TRUNK SMELLED LIKE A DEAD BODY. HER MOM DIDN'T REPORT HER ONLY DAUGHTER MISSING AFTER A MONTH AND MADE UP SOME NANNY TO GET HERSELF OFF THE HOOK. When things were looking bad for her, she said she was sexually harassed by her DAD. SHE SMILED IN COURT. "

"Sammy, that doesn't mean anything… innocent until proven guilty."

Sammy huffed. "I hate the court system. I swear, that jury was biased or something. I hope Casey Anthony gets harassed for the rest of her life for what she did to that girl."

Casey gave Sammy a sympathetic look. "Sammy, you only feel that way because Caylee's mom was young and irresponsible like Lana."

Sammy shot outta her chair and stammered, "I have to go…"

She shot out the door to go to her room… cuz remember…I'm holding them hostage ;D

Casey stared at the door. "I…am such… an idiot."

He sat down and stared at the painting on the wall. _Starry, Starry Night. _Vincent van Gogh was amazing. And crazy. But awesome…

I stare at everyone in this room and notice that Marissa and Danny had left. -_-

But then Marissa stormed outta the closet (not the punishment closet) crying. "I thought you cared, Danny! Aren't I good enough for you?"

(Note: Marissa and Danny have been going out for like… a week)

Danny says, "Marissa, you're just…just… a kid. I'm sorry…"

Marissa storms out the door. These girls are so fast…

Ah well. Review or there will be no Chapter 3… Sorry if its weird, I'm just like that…


	3. Happy birthday cammygrl

We are back with a few more people! WOO! We now have Sammy, Casey, Lana, Warren, Brandon, Marissa, Rita (otherwise known as Grams), and Heather! *cue booing at the mention of Heather's name*

Heather walks over to me and snatches the remote outta my hand, throws it on the floor, and stomps on it.

"Well then! Heather woke up on the wrong side of the bar!"

"Shut up!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll rip your mouth off and shove it up your-"

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AGAIN. THANKS A LOT HEATHER! THIS COSTS A LOT OF MONEY!

"aLL RIGHT NOW, JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. tHAT WAS DIRECTED TOWARD THE aCOSTAS. eXCEPT FOR CASEY. aND IT WAS MEANT FOR YOU lANA and I just realized that I still had caps lock on."

_**Cammycrazyfreak said... **_(Its just Cammycrazygirl under a different name. It's a long story)_****_

_**Casey. Put Casey on the truth detector, and ask him if he loves Sammy. I bet I know what the answer is.**_

_**Cammycrazyfreak said (Again)...The answer is yes, if you haven't figured that out yet.**_

I look up and see that Casey has already gotten outta his seat and started running for the nearest exit.

"Robyyyyyyyyyyn!"

Hehehe, That's Christopher :) He's still my '''''''''''''''''WOIVGL/OOHv

(Sowwy. He's right next to me and he doesn't take to kindly to being my slave. But this is what you get when you hack me, fool.)

Seconds later, Casey is dragged into the detecting thingy and strapped down. (By the way, we got the key back from the last time. :))

I can tell the other Acosta's are steaming mad along with Lana. So to make it interesting I say to no one in particular, "How bout we let _Sammy _ask the question?"

All hell breaks loose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"LANA, SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Thank God for Grams! 

Casey is still struggling and Sammy is trying to figure a way outta here. Marissa is grinning like the Cheshire cat. Heather is gonna kill Sammy later. Rita looks amused like _Its about time they admit their feelings for each other!_

Brandon and warren are looking uncomfortable. I know that I didn't capitalize warren's name. He doesn't deserve to be capitalized.

"Sammy, just get it over with!" My thoughts exactly, Marissa!

Sammy is looking down and she's trying to hide behind her hair. Finally, she mumbles, "Do you love me, Casey?"

"You're my friend, Sammy. I love hanging out with you and stuff. You're amazing and its so easy to talk to you. I love you like a sister."

"CASEY! IMMA MURDER YOU!" Sorry, that was me. Marissa definitely agreed.

"Wha-a-at?"

"Oh forget it! You people are _impossible!"_ I unlock him and this time, he sits nowhere near Sammy.

WHAT. THE . FUH.

I totally stole that xxCammyLoverxx .

_**Optimistic4ever said...  
><strong>_

_**OMG do that! And ask Casey while he's on the lie detector if he's ever had a crush on a girl before he met Sammy!**_

A groan is heard.

"Again? These people hate me!"

"Au contraire, Casey. They love you. They only want the best for you and Sammy."

"Whatever", he says blushing. "Let's just get this over with."

After he's all strapped down and stuff...

"You heard the question. Answer it. I'm too tired to ask you."

"Not really. I thought the girls were kinda pretty but I didn't like them. They're all stuck up snobs. But then I met- I mean, nothing!"

I sigh. We were FINALLY getting somewhere and he snaps back to reality!

_**sammy4ever said...**_

_**okay, if Casey's coming on then i want to ask him what he thought of Sammy when he first saw/met her. And where did he come up with macaroni and salsa (which is really good by the way)?**_

"I guess its a good thing that I'm still stuck here, huh? When I first heard that she socked Heather in the nose, I was kinda impressed. I always wondered what it would be like to punch Heather to get back at her. When I first met her, I thought that she had a smartmouth."

"Excu-u-use me?"

"In the good way, Sammy. Honest. And the macaroni and salsa? Well, I had some mac n' cheese on the table and _Heather_ over here messed with it. It kinda backfired since I actually like it."

"I'll take you out now, Casey. There's no more questions for awhile."

"Awh sh- crap. There's more?"

OMGOMGOMG HE'S TRYING NOT TO CURSE IN FRONT OF SAMMY.

_**Optiistic4ever said... (Again :)**_

_**Lady Lana, break up with Warren or I will hunt you down and put you under arrest for child abuse. You know I'm on the FBI, right? **_

"I will NOT break up with my man and if you arrest me, who will Sammy live with? Sure, she already lives with Rita but wouldn't the manager hear that I've been arrested and finally put two and two together?"

"He's not the manager." Sammy says.

"Like I care!"

_**Optimistic4ever said... (This girl is too awesome)**_

_**Ask Marissa why she feels Sammy is so special. Ask Brandon how he feels about Sammy. Ask Lana to break up with Warren. Ask Warren to break up with Lana. Tell Rita Keyes that she is awesome. Tell Heather that I feel sorryfor her but to stop annoying Sammy.**_

"Marissa?"

"Well Sammy is unique and brave and smart. She would never admit to herself but she's really pretty too. She's so modest."

"Marissa-a-a!"

"Well its true!"

"Brandon?"

"Sammy's fun to be around and she cool. She's not like...well...she's not like Heather."  
>Casey's ears are steaming. Apparently, he remembers that Sammy said that she had a little crush on Brandon last year.<p>

"La-"

"I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH HIM!"

"Warr-"

"I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH LANA!"

"You people are like Heather! Rita? Your comment on what Optimistic4ever said?"

"I think that she sounds like a wonderful girl. So sweet just like Sammy when she was younger. Sammy, do you remember when-"

"NO! NONONONONONONONONONO! Grams, I'm begging you! Don't bring that up!"

"Oh all right."

"Heather?"

"I don't care what anyone says, I'll bother the loser if I want to! Who do you think you are! You sound like my brother!"

"I resent that remark!" Casey replies.

"Heather, why are you so mean to Casey? He cares about you, in case you haven't noticed!" Sammy yells.

"Why do you care, Loser? You took him away from me! After he met you, he couldn't care less about me!"

Sammy decided not to answer since that would bring up the taboo subject.

OKaaaaaay. Now onto our current reviews. Damn, I wish you guys would review this much for other stories…

_**Cammygrl said…**_

_**I just..I just luv u. i don't even no how to put it in words... now, a Q 4 Casey: when when when WHEN *WHEN* r u going to propose to Sammy? We cammiacs NEED a cammy happy ending. Now.**_

_**As 4 Lana and warren: when r u 2 going 2 break up? its breaking my heart that u 2 r STILL 2gether. Seriously.**_

_**As 4 Danny: STAY AWAY FROM MARISSA! I MEAN IT!**_

_**our beloved Sammy: i was wondering...well, not necessarily wondering, more...DEMANDING 2 NO...(ok, u get 3 Qs) Q B- would u wanna have kids Q B- if u WERE 2 have kids, who would it b with, C- if u had a girl, what would u name her (cammi is SO the best name for u guys...u no, if it were u and Casey of course...)**_

_**and of course, our beloved Dorito (who would EVER 4get him?): how, exactly did Sammy come up w. ur oh so unique name?**_

_**Now, i know i ask LOTS of questions, but if you'd like to survive, you'll answer them. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**the girl who's about 2 die if she doesn't get the next bones episode SOON, (and of course, a cammiac, 4ever, and always, in sickness and health, and...what's the rest?)**_

_**~cammygrl**_

Now, Casey's just staring like WTF?

"When am I going to _propose? _Does she not realize I'm only fifteen?"

Me and Marissa just look at him like SO FUCKING WHAT?

Lana pipes up, "Why are these kids so obsessed with ruining my happiness?"

Sammy says, "Cuz no one likes you. And _kids? _I'm fourteen and I really don't feel like pulling a Lady Lana and having KIDS yet. Cammi would be a nice name but I was thinking something along the lines of Caylee…"

Ohhhhh shit like CAYLEE ANTHONY.

I'm sorry, I'm obsessed. And extremely pissed off at the jurors of Florida.

Sammy says, "And Dorito? Yeaaaah, I was eating a bag of Doritos and that sneaky little kitty pounced on my hand and ate my LAST DORITO. It looked so good too…"

_**Cammygrl said…**_

_**I FORGOT! IN my last review, i TOTALLY 4got 2 tell u 2 upd8...so...UPD8!**_

_**XOXO (pleaze tell me warren knows what 'XOXO' means...right?)**_

_**CAMMYGRL!**_

OMG LOOK… IM UPDATING…

"… How the fuck should I know what XOXO means?" Warren says.

Son of a…

"HUGS AND KISSES, YOU MORON." I shout. "IM SORRY BUT YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME UP THE FUCKING WALL. SAMMY AND CASEY CAN'T ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS, HEATHER'S BEING A BITCH, CHRISTOPHER DIDN'T GET ME A CHICKEN PARM…"

Deep breaths. Deep. Fucking. Breaths.

_**Optimistic4ever said…  
><strong>_

_**Everyone running for president is a dingdong. LOL Storyluver12, remember that?**_

_**Anywho... WOOT WOOT! And another SKL is here!**_

_**Can you bring out Cricket? I have a question for her.**_

_**How do you feel about Billy, eh Cricket? I got this feeling from Wild Things that you really like him. ;)**_

_**Oh, and bring out Billy! I love that boy sooooo much! BILLY I HEART YOU!**_

_**Love forever (minus Lana and Warren and Danny),**_

_**O4E**_

Lalalala, I can bring Cricket out :)

And she can leave later cuz I'm not holding her captive in this place for eternity. *coughcough*

Cricket comes up in the elevator and the first thing she says to me is, "That elevator uses waaaay too much energy which could be used to kJHg;vogwe;vgoqwgvolhv"

I really don't understand what she says next. Its like Earth Science. I just zone out…

"So Cricket… whatcha think about Billy? He's a catch, eh?"

She blushes. "I guess he is."

Damn, is everyone in the books in denial of their feelings?

"He's pretty funny…"

"Oh gosh, he's hilarious. I can't remember the last time I've ever laughed so hard… "

-_- Should I just give up?

"Cricket, admit that you like him or I'll let the water run all day…"

She gasps. "Okayokayokay, yes I like him, but pleasepleaseplease don't tell him!"

:)

"You can leave…"

_**Optimistic4ever said…**_

_**Almost forgot!**_

_**To Billy: What's your favorite singer/band? And do you like Linkin Park?**_

Crap. Billy's in his room.

*clpaclap*" I SUMMON THEE BILLY PRATT."

He walks into the room. "You rang, master?" he asks playfully.

I nudge Christopher. "SEE? He has the right slave attitude. You could learn from him…"

"Favorite singer, Billy?"

"Hmm…I kinda like Bruno Mars. He's just really smooth like that. And _The Lazy Song? _That shit was epically funny. I worship that dude. But Linkin Park is cool too."

_**SammyCasey4ever99 said…**_

_**Okay! My question is mostly directed to Casey. What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CANT YOU TELL THAT SAMMY LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HER! Sorry I had 2 yell at you... I am a redhead meaning I get angry REALLY easy! Oh! And N3WYORKANG3L, I love you! YOU ARE AMAZING! I love your stories and hopefully you creating this will make Casey and Sammy realize that they will be 2gether FOREVER! JUST LIKE MY PEN NAME! Even If I Have To Force Them Into Realizing It! *Cue Evil Laughter***_

Sammy just stares. "These people…are nuts."

"Shhhhhh Saaammyyyy. Its your fault we're this way anyway." :)

Ohhhh snap, a redhead. But you're a Cammiac so you're definitely not anything like Heather.

_**XxSammyKeyesxX said…**_

_**CASEY- You Screwed Up Big Time, GO APOLOGIZE Before Its Too Late! And What The Fudge, Casey And Sammy? YUH TOTALLY AVOIDED BOTH OF MY QUESTIONS! Answer The Questions HONESTLY! AND I JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS, I LOVE YUH CASEY! No Offense Sammy, BUT Yuh Gotta Admit, Casey Is God-like! AND I HAVE NOTHIN TO SAY TO MR. AND MRS. SELF-CENTERED, BACKSTABBING, 'I DONT CARE BOUT MY OWN KIDS` FREE LOADERS! And One More Thing To Casey, I LOVE YUR HAIR, AND CLOTHES, AND PERSONALITY, AND YUH GIVE ME BUTTERFLIES!**_

Sammy is glaring at nothing in particular. Oooooh… someone's jealous… =P

Be careful what you say… compliment someone else's boyfriend and shit is going down. But they're not together yet -.-

Casey, however, is horrified. "ANOTHER stalker?"

Hehehe cuz xxCammyLoverxx briefly stalked him… lucky. She got to see him with his shirt off.

Awkward moment when Casey accidentally admits he has stalkers…

_**sammy4ever said…**_

_**oh snap, casey you screwed up.**_

_**oh snap, danny you also screwed up.**_

_**oh snap, lana you're just a screw up.**_

"… How did I screw up?" Casey asked in that adorably confused voice.

*my face twisting in a HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW YOU SCREWED UP way*

Lana is all, "_I'm _a screw up? _Samantha _was the mistake, not me!"

Oh. Shit.

Awhk-ward…

"…Can I leave?" Sammy asks.

"When we're done…"

_**Optimistic4ever said…**_

_**Cricket, you rock so hard!**_

_**Okay, I must stop the commenting now. It's just so difficult to stay away!**_

Cricket calls from the elevator, "Thank yooooouuuuuuu…"

Yeah, the elevator started going down…

_**la'a said…  
>love it :}<strong>_

Holy motherfucker, that's the shortest review so far… THANK YOU. NO LONG RESPONSE NOW :D

_**Cammygrl said…  
><strong>_

_**So, apparently i can't stop reviewing...maybe cause u wont upd8? Anyway, i was wonderingifo (like my new word? huh? huh? I DO!) Could u plz shove Casey and Sammy in a closet and put a camera in there and force them 2 kiss? As in, on the lips. NOT ON THE CHEEK! Also, could warren 4get about Lady Lana and go marry some1 else? Like all of those nice women by the names of Anna and Stephanie who love Sammy and Casey, and be nice and not mean? Now, i know ur prob sick of me, but 2 l8. Now, in my story (shocks and surprises) the part that I'm writing, Sammy just got pregnant when they're in..i think she got pregnant in Paris or Rome...she found OUT in Rome, or was it Germany? Well, idk which 1 she actually got pregnant in, ANYWAY, u guys, were like, 20-something, is there anyway u could make that sooner...maybe...now?**_

_**Now, to Danny.**_

_**IF U DONT STAY AWAY FROM MARISSA, I WILL HAUNT U DOWN AND HURT U!**_

_**Marissa: sweetie, have you ever thought of finding a new guy? Like Billy? Or the guy named Kevin who isn't in the books but u might meet some point in ur life? Cause sweetie, Danny is horrible. Sammy will tell u it, Casey will, heck DANNY will! Find a new guy, sweetie. Like, soon.  
><strong>_

_**I believe that's it. 4 now. N3WYORKANG3L,**_

_**UPD8!**_

_**And ill work on not reviewing so much. deal? Deal.**_

_**cammygrl**_

First of all… CAMMYGRL, GET YOUR BUTT TO MICROSOFT WORD AND UPDATE YOUR STORY. :)

Second of all… "Marissa…?"

"I… I don't know. I've always like Danny and now…now…" She runs out of the room, in tears. Sigh. I'll have to work on her stage fright.

*coughcough*

LETS DO THIS FOOLS.

I grab Sammy by the arm and gently tug her towards the closet. And when that doesn't work, I pull her, practically yanking her arm outta her sockets.

Meanwhile, Christopher is dragging Casey. Actually… it seems like Casey is walking by his own free will. -_- Sure, let ME get the hard one. We shove them in and lock the door.

And we walk over to the TV. A lovely 90 inch screen. Don't judge, this is my story.

_Sammy looks down at the floor, awkwardly. "So…"_

"_So. I truly believe that girl will hunt us down and shoot water balloons at us if we don't kiss."_

_(__**^^^ A hint to what's coming up soon. I think Optimistic4ever remembers…)**_

"_I guess so. So… um."_

_Casey leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. A quick kiss, though. A friendly peck on the lips. So friendly, its like he was kissing his sister. Which would be awkward. But it's probably why Heather hates Sammy. She's totally in love with Casey and wants him to herself but he's in love with Sammy and now Heather is obsessed with destroying their love! All I have to say is… INCEST. _

_DUDE I HOPE YOU KNOW IM KIDDING. SORRY FOR THE GROSS IMAGES _

Sammy and Casey sorta fall outta the closet and come back to their seats. With blushesssss :)

_**Cammygrl said… (AGAIN. GUYS YOU COULD LEARN FROM HER…)  
><strong>_

_**i h8 2 do this but...my bdays this Friday. On the 16th of dec. could u upd8 4 me as a bday present? It would improve my mood seeing as how i have to test on my bday :P**_

_**it would REALLY make me happy...so please?**_

_**upd8 4 my bday? plz?**_

I HAVE UPDATED. LIKE A MASTER. AND I TOTALLY STOLE THAT FROM XXCAMMYLOVERXX AGAIN. LIKE A MASTER.

And just a head's up, I won't be updating this until _probably _next year. I'm still working on my Christmas story. And its driving me NUTS. I'm on like Chapter FIVE and I'm pissing MYSELF off. So much stress. And I'm SUPPOSED to be working on my English essay, but I'm not. Because I love you guys.

And because I'll be mega busy the next few weeks and I wanted to get this out in time for cammygrl's birthday. I hope you don't mind if I update this on Wednesday instead of Friday cuz my parents are gonna do some weird shit to the computer tomorrow D: Soo… Happy Birthday :)

Okay bye for now.


	4. What Can I Do To See You?

Let's get this TRAINWRECK on the road.

**sammy4ever said...**

**ha ha, this is funny. but i feel bad for casey.  
>message to casey: sorry for embarrassing you with my nosiness.<br>i have a question for hudson and sammy. how did you guys meet? and hudson, what is up with your crazy cow boy boots? no offense, i think they're awesome and everything, just,why? what is so appealing about cow boy boots to you?**

Casey's still in a bad mood from the last session. "Surrrrrre, she's sorry. Like that makes it any better."

"Casey Acosta! You apologize! Now, or I'll never speak to you again." Haha, good one Sammy!  
>He sighs. "Alright, I'm sorry."<p>

"It's amazing how you'll do that for Sammy, Casey..." I grin evilly. "So Sammy. How did you and Hudson meet?"

"Well, when I first moved into the Highrise, I was really careless and he saw me coming up and down the fire escape and he started asking all these questions. For some reason, I couldn't lie to him and I just told him everything. He invited me over to his porch and we started talking and everything. I started coming by more and more often."

"And Hudson? Tell us bout your boots."

"Well, my father always used to wear boots just like these. When he died, I wore pairs just like his to remember him by. I never really liked them a lot. But I got more and more used to them. They're really comfortable too."

"Coooool." I'm not really sure who said that and I'm not about to find out either. My mom is gonna be around the house a lot more often and I wanna enjoy freedom for as long as I can.

**Cammycrazygirl said...**

**ROFL I LOVE THIS! I FELL OUT OF MY SEAT! Sorry Casey. Tell Casey that I love him (I would put the heart but last time there was a problem with this because of tags. Idk bout it.)  
><strong>  
>"So NOW everyone says sorry. Why not BEFORE I went through suffering and pain?"<p>

"Casey..." Sammy says warningly.

"Never mind."

Then Warren the jackass pops up with, "Casey, all of these people love you. Why don't you date one of them? What do you see in Sa-"  
>He stopped. I think it might be cause I kicked him. Then he started swearing.<p>

"Hey! No swearing in my studio!"

**Cammycrazygirl said...**

**And ask Casey why he is avoiding Sammy.**  
>was different.<p>

"YES! FINALLY! I WAS WAITING FOREVER FOR SOMEONE TO ASK THAT! YOU'D THINK THAT SOMEONE WOULD'VE ASKED SOONER!" And I'm jumping up  
>"REALLY? Do you REALLY have to ask that?" Yeah, that was Casey. My reaction and down like I'm high. <p>

"ANSWER IT DAMMIT."

He sighs dramatically. Stupid actors. "Listen, high school is just really tough. I've been really busy."

Sammy blurts, "I call bullshit."

"Me too." I say. High school isn't hell. It's PURGATORY."

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**Casey, I love you! You're awesome but Sammy is the only one who deserves you. Sorry for all the embarrassment we caused you. Lana, if a junior FBI person says that it's okay for Sammy to live illegally, nobody can do anything about it. And I know where you live. It is in the book as well as in our records!**

I love how stalkerish O4E sounds :D ^ ^ ^

Casey says, "Sammy deserves someone better anyway. She's already met someone anyway."

Lana threw a LOOK at Sammy and Sammy didn't say anything. I think Lana was, like, REALLY creeped out at O4E's stalker comment. That's just how awesome O4E is…

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**I might remember what is coming up... There was just so much! Wolves, I believe at one point, but anywho.**

**I try to comment so it doesn't contradict with anything I've said before.**

**To Heather: Do you like nail polish? What's your favorite color, if so?**

**To Sammy: is Grams oatmeal good?**

**To Casey: Have you read Steph's version of "Waiting for the Rain to Fall" ?**

**To Lana: How is your soap opera going? It's called Lord of the Jewels, right?**

**Heather, I know you're mean to Sammy and all, but I have faith in you. I trust you are truly a wonderful person at heart! I believe in you Heather! I believe!**

**Ok, sorry. Socially awkward penguin here...**

**Love always (yes even to Heather)**

**O4E**

...Baby wolves come up :D "Soooo, Heather, you first."

Heather's just staring like she can't believe someone actually asked her a question that isn't hostile or threatening. "Red… so it could… match my hair… wait! Was that a trick question?"

I roll my eyes. Who jacked up her trust issues? Hmmm…

"Sammy? How's the oatmeal?"

"GODLIKE… Sometime's Grams puts chocolate chips in them."

**(A/N: I really don't know how oatmeal and chocolate chips would taste. If you find out, tell me…)**

After I finish drooling a river after hearing about the chocolate, I say, "Casey, did you read Steph's 'Waiting for the Rain to Fall'?"

He starts to think. "Is she the girl who stalked me a few years ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Then yes. It was really impressive actually, and actually really close to how the song sounds like."

I turn to the witch, I mean Lana. *cough* "Lana, how's Lord of the Jewels?"

Her eye starts twitching like mad. And she doesn't answer…

"Okaaaay, Lana, we'll come back to you. Heather?"

"No comment."

"But-"

"NO FREAKING COMMENT."

Don't worry about her, O4E. She's just not used to being liked.

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**OMG Lana I'm so sorry! I meant The Lords of Willow Heights, in which you play the character Jewel. Please tell me I got it right this time.**

**I can't believe I'm sorry for Lana.**

**But I am.**

**O4E**

Ooooh. Lana's eye is still twitching…

She finally says, "I wouldn't expect _children _to appreciate the arts."

Sammy yells, "It's a soap! It's not art, its bullcrap!"

Well said. "Cammygrl, fill up the quiet void…"

**Cammygrl said…**

**YES! THANK U! upd8s and posts r the best bday presents 2 me...and its better that u did it b4 fri cause after friday, im flat out busy :( which means i have NO clue when ill have time 2 watch bones. i need a better schedule. anyway: the chapter. AWESOME! when u said u wont upd8 till next year, i freaked out. then i remembered: its dec. nxt year is jan. YAY! anyway, in exactly 1 year from this friday, i get 2 learn 2 drive. YAY! COME 2 MAMA PERMIT! my dad says we should close off all the highways and roads, and im like, whaaat? im gonna b a GR8 driver, and they all laugh. LAUGH. i hope that when u look down, it turns out like its supposed 2. (i couldnt find JUST a ring. sorry. i figured this could replace. if it turns out right.)**

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**_.-"""""'.**

**.;_ `\**

**/ `\ |**

**;a/ a `'. _ |**

**,_ |/_ _) / .-.-.**

**{(}`\ \_, \.' |:::|**

**'-''-.( \_ _ / \:/**

**.-\_ _."-... ;_ ` .-.-.**

**_/ '-. \ |:::|**

**."\ _/\ , | \:/**

**/ \_.' /'./ ; `**

**\_.' '-./ ' /**

**_/ `\ /**

**.' ``""-.._\_/**

**/ |**

**| , |**

**\ ';_ /**

**\ \`'-...-'**

**\ \ | _**

**\ \ /-; '.**

**.-\_.-"\ | \**

**jgs / |._|\ \**

**\_,_/ '._|**

**/::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ **

**\::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\**

**'::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/**

**\/ '::::' \/ '::::' \/ '::::' \/ '::::'**

**jgs \/ \/ \/ \/**

**.-"""-. .-"""-.**

**/ `..' \**

**; _ _ _ ;**

**| | | / \| ||_ |**

**; _|_ |_\_/|/ |_ ;**

**\ _ /**

**\_ \_/ \| | /**

**_ / | | \_/\_/ /'**

**| \ \/_/\ /'**

**\_\| / _ `\ /'**

**\/_/_\ `\/' .-='/~\**

**_,_/_,_,_)/ /{~}}}**

**-,-,-\-,-,-,\'-' {{~}}**

**jgs _/\_ '-=.\}/**

**/_/ |\\**

**\/**

**/::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ /::\/::\ _ _ **

**\::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\ \::::::/ /::\/::\**

**'::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/ '::::' \::::::/**

**\/ '::::' \/ '::::' \/ '::::' \/ '::::'**

**jgs \/ \/ \/ \/**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**PLEASE SAY "YES"**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**

**well, thats all i got 4 now. i really hope this works. im not sure it will.**

**XOXO**

**UPD8**

**Cammygrl**

OMG LOOK IM BACK :D LIKE… SIX MONTHS LATER…LIKE A BOSS. DUDE I HAVE LIKE NOOO SHAME. Imma be the worst driver EVER. Dude, if you come to New York, will you drive me to Barnes & Noble? You laugh but I'm not kidding.

"Uhhh, excuse me? What the hell are all those marks?" Casey asks. Gosh, so blunt…

**Cammygrl said…**

**that was an epic fail. *sigh* oh well. it was SUPPOSED 2 b casey proposing, ring and all, but it turned out different. *double sigh*. oh well.**

Casey's just like :_ -_-_ _wtf seriously? _"Uh, it's kinda ILLEGAL to be married before you're eighteen."

Marissa pops up with, "In Georgia, if a girl is sixteen and pregnant, she can get married."

When everyone looks at her like WTF? She quickly explains, "I saw it on _George Lopez._"

Casey yells, frustrated, "I. AM TOO YOUNG. TO BE MARRIED."

"Yeah, no one cares." I tell him.

**i luv cammy said…**

**hellooooo!**

**wats the thing sammy didnt want grams to talk about?**

**n get sk n ca in tht closet n lock em in there till they hav a full fledged mack out session - dont forget the camera**

**do the same wit marissa n billy**

**actualy dont cuz cricket likes billy =P**

**n casey, u know u like sk as a gf cuz u didnt resist wen going to the closet - just admit it**

**just send lana n warren n heather out n hav casey tell sammy tht u like her**

**n sk, wen is ur bday?**

**when is caseys's bday?**

**n marissa's n everyone else's?**

**throw lana in caesar's basement til she agrees to break up with warren - with black widow spiders!**

**let warren stay with vince til he breaks up with lana**

**i luv u all (except for lana, warren, danny, n heather) n plz update!**

"NOOOOO NONONONONONONOO I BEG OF YOUUUU! PLLEEEAASE GRAMS."

Grams just rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Samantha. When she was in the fifth grade, she wrote an essay about how when she grew up, she wanted to help people find their dads."

Sammy buried her face in her hands. "Can this get any worse?"

Hell yeah.

"To the closet you shall go! Move it, lovebirds. Just go make out."

Casey walked to the closet, grumbling, "There should be a law against forcing people to kiss."

I call after him, "Don't pretend you don't luuurrrrrve it!"

I turn on my totally epic TV. (DUDE ITS TOUCHSCREEN :D)

_The lighting in the closet is just awful, I really need to fix it. Casey sighs._

_And sighs again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Eventually Marissa just shout, "KISS HER ALREADY!"_

_So he does. But that's it. No hot and heavy kissing. It was more like a stage kiss for a middle school play. Then he pulls away and walks out._

Lana squints at us." Why should we be sent out if we already know what he's going to say?"

"That's not the point Lana. The point is-"

She cuts me off. "I'm done with this subject. Next question."

O_e

DIE LANA!

"Sammy, what's your birthday?"

She sighed. "April 9. Which totally pisses me off cuz that's Kristen Stewart's birthday too."

Casey says, "Doesn't matter. You're still prettier than her anyway."

UM EXCUSE ME. WHERE'S KATY PERRY? SHE NEEDS TO COME SING _HOT AND COLD _CUZ DIS FOOL OVER HERE IS BIPOLAR.

"Lana…your birthday. Not that I care."

"Hmph. April 20."

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKER THAT'S ADOLF HITLER'S BIRTHDAY. GET OUT OF MY STUDIO. GET THE FUCK OUT. GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT. YOU'RE HIS REINCARNATION."

*COUGH** After my doctor has sedated me*

"Lalalalala…Ummm… Caseyyyyy! Your birthday. OMG THE SKY IS PURPLE WITH RHINESTONES!"

"Uh, its… November 11…"

This time Marissa shouts, "ZOMGGG THAT'S LEONARDO DICAPRIO'S BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE HIS EARLY REINCARNATION!"

Eh, she's not violent, she won't kill him. No sedation for her.

Then she continues, "My birthday is October 21. I already know who has the same birthday as me. Kimmm Kardashian. Ugh, she's such a whore."

Uh huh… "Billlyyyy, youuurr birthday."

"Uh yeah… dude, are you high or something?"

I answer, "Probably, my doctor probably OD'd me. Jerk."

"Okay then… uhh well mine is October 12."

I faint.

*After they've thrown water on top of me*

"October 12 is Josh Hutcherson's birthday :D"

Billy snickers. "You hype."

"You know it."

And now. Time for the moment of fun.

"Laaanaaa, into that closet right there…"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

After three minutes in the closet, there are still no screams…

Then she walks out and says, "I killed all the spiders."

"Noooooooo! MY BABIESSSSSS. HOW COULD YOU?

**xXSammyKeyesXx said…**

**Im Not A Stalker... I Just Dream, And Daydream, And Read, And.. other stuff... Bout Yuh!**

**Plus, Sammy And Casey Yuh Need To Work On Yur Kissin SkilLs! I Think Yuh Guys Should Go Back In the Closet And Teach Each Other How To Kiss :)**

**As For Heather... YUH SUCK! Yuh Dumb Redhead, Stop Bein Jealous And Deal Wit The Fact That CASEY AND SAMMY LOVE EACH OTHER! Yuh Bimbo, Yuh Just Want Casey To Yurself, (Casey I Feel Bad For Yuh) Heather, That's CalLed Incest!**

**Lana And Warren, I Hope Yuh Die Of Cancer, Shit Not Even God Loves Yuh! Warren? How Could Yuh Stay Wit Lana Knowin That She's A Bad Person, She CalLs Sammy A Mistake Every Chance She Gets! (LANA! YUR MISTAKE SAVED YUR DUMB LIFE!)**

**Marissa? Yuh Definitely Belong To... Billy! Cricket (If She's StilL In The Building) I Don't See Yuh Wit BilLy... He's LOUD And Jokey, And Yur Quiet And Environmental.. That's Not A Bad Thing Though! :)**

**N3WYORKANG3L DONT FORGET! YUR CHRISTMAS STORY HAS TO BE PUBLISHED ON DECEMBER 20TH! At Least Publish The First Chapter, Or As Much As Yuh Have Typed Already.. Thank Yuh**

Sammy has this WTF look on her face. "I'm fourteen. I'm not supposed to have kissing skills."

Heather just yells, "You're out of your mind! Casey is an Acosta! Which means that he deserves better or else MY reputation gets ruined!"

Can you feel the love?

Warren says, "I know it doesn't seem like it to everyone, but Lana is really kind and sweet. And I'm sure that Lana just had PMS when she told Sammy she was a mistake."

O_e Go kill yourself, Warren.

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**It's okay Heather! Hang in there until I devise a plan to make you happy again! because I care!**

**i know Cricket and Billy are opposites, but you know what they say? Opposites attract. ;)**

**I agree on the Warren and Lana being idiots though. Sammy saved your life Lana! Be thankful!**

Heather just stares. And then finally she turns to Warren and says, "SEE? A RANDOM STRANGER ACTUALLY CARES."

**(DUDE SEE THE BOTTOM FOR THE Billy/Cricket/Marissa THING)**

On to ze next one!

**storylover3 said…**

**OMG, girl! I totally, like, LOVE this! Oh, btw, Optimistic4ever says hi and wants her presence acknowledged. K, so I like totally want Billy's opinion of Cricket, who btw is O4E's alter ego... SO be nice! Btw, tell Lady Lana that she's the coolest bitch I have ever met! Well, she's only cool cuz of the whole hollywood mummy thing, but still... And, ask her who Sammy's REAL dad is! Rita, or Grams as I call her ;), I wish I had a third grandma so u could be her! Send Casey kisses from me, oh! And make Sammy deliver! ;) I know u still love me, right Sammy! Tell Marissa that her new bestie is here, me! Dont worry Sammy, I'm after you, so u r not replaced... Heather, you are truly, my IDOL! I dont know how u pull of the best bitch ever! Seriously, I gotta learn from you! IDK, I have a thing for bitches! Danny, go die in a hole! Ok, now upd8 NOW!**

GREETINGS O4E… even though you were just here x) You're like aaalll over this place. I feel da love.

"Ahem. Lana. We demand to know who Sammy's dad is."

She looks down, ashamed to be discussing this in front of Warren. "Okay then…Sammy's real dad is… a man."

Sammy stares at her and says, "No shit!"

Breathe deeply, Jennifer. In, out, in, out…

"Sammy, go give Casey a bunch of kisses from storylover 3. "

Sammy had a facepalm moment and went over to where Casey was sitting. She leaned over to give Casey a kiss on each of his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead.

She blushed and went back to her seat. "I think that's enough…"

Heather raised her recently threaded eyebrows. "Another one? Geez, where do they live, I wanna live there."

**SammyCasey4EVER99 said…**

**Heck Yeah I am REDHEAD! And how dare you accuse ME OF BEING LIKE HEATHER! I am absolutely NOTHING like her being the stupid, worthless piece of crap that she is! Okay! Now on 2 my Q's! Sammy: Take a chance while you still have one. Casey is a great guy, and you are and excellent person! Why don't you realize that? I am positive that every Cammy crazed fan (along with Marissa, Holly, Dot, Billy will agree!) plus Casey will agree! Won't you Casey?**

**Lana: What the Hades is wrong with you! Do you like to punish your daughter? Cuz it sure looks like you do with all the shit you put her through! Lying about her age, stealing her future boyfriends dad, and more! Who the hell does that! If you dont stop I will find you, and force you to! I know where you live! Same with you Warren! (check in Curse of Moustache Mary!)**

**Heather: I am redhead also. I bet you I can get 10x angerier than you would ever get when I am mad! I will bet that the only reason why you beat up and mess with Sammy is because you are Jealous of her. She gets all the attention. So you use viloence against her to attract attention to yourself... Am I right?**

**Love you guys (Including Heather! She just needs to go into therapy to disscuse her anger issues.),**

**Sammy&Casey4EVER99**

Temper, temper… haha just kidding, you know I am.

Sammy was rubbing her temples. "God, I've got a migraine. Just to answer the question, 'I just can't'. Can I get an Advil?"

"Well, I have problems giving drugs to minors… ahahahaha yeah I'm just kidding, it's in the bathroom cabinet."

Lana rolls her eyes. "What a drama queen. She obviously gets it from her father. And all these things that I'm doing to her is…character building."

Smh…

Heather scoffs. "You've lost it. Do you really believe that I'm a natural redhead? It comes FROM A BOTTLE. And I mess with Sammy cuz she's just so IRRITATING."

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**Hi Hi Hi! I just posted the first chapter of my Sammy Keyes Crossover! Ooooh clicky! And what ho! Heather and Sammy are the main characters. Quick hint peeps. They're demigods! GASP!**

**Ok, enough advertising... I'm hungry. Do you have food? Vegetarian preferably, but anythings fine. **

**Sorry sorry. I'm so happy. Marissa rocks! **

**If all the raindrops were lemondrops and gumdrops, oh what a rain that would be!**

**Oh hey, more news on Casey Anthony. Must go read it. Goodbye!**

OOOOOOH, I gotta go check it out after I finish this! Dude, it's taking me weeks to finish this o_e

Uhmmm… I got potato salad… I don't know if you'd like it but *I throw it through hypothetical screen in your computer so you can eat it*"

I do believe this is the most random comment ever.

^ ^ ^ randomness = epicness

**XxSammyKeyesxX said…**

**Okay. Some Cammy Lovers Are Goin To Hate Me For This... But NewYorkDevil? Send In Fang From MR And Make Him Kiss Sammy.. One Little Peck Because I Dont Like This Idea Either. I Want To See How Casey WilL React. And Casey Just Do Wat Yuh Gotta Do To Protective Yur Woman :P And Wait. Max Wont Like Fang Kissin Other Girls... So How Bout Someone Random? I Just Want To See Casey's Reaction FelLow Cammy Lovers, Dont Hate Me. :o**

Ha, dude, I'D kill you if you made FANG kiss someone other than Max. I'm a FANG denier. The books FANG and ANGEL never happened. I'll send in… hold up, I gotta check my bookcase for someone cute.

Okay, after much thinking and deciding that every cute boy belongs with their respective book partner, I have decided on Gilbert. And if you don't know who that is (I wouldn't blame you) he is from… Anne of Green Gables. There's a whole series of that book where they're older, but I'm gonna take him from the time when he and Anne hated each other so really, I'm not violating anything.

(By the way, I LOVELOVELOVE Anne of Green Gables. Anne is like Sammy but a redhead.)

So I summon Gilbert Blythe from a time waaaay back… BEFORE GRAMS WAS BORN :O… 1908!

So he walks in, obviously confused at how one second he was doing his homework on his slate to being here. And I promise you, he's super cute. He looks like Casey :D

"Um, hello?" Gaaah, he's right in front of me… "Do you know how I get home?"

"Yeaaaah, You just have to kiss that girl right there and I'll send you home."

"O-kay?" He heads over to Sammy's seat and kisses her on the lips softly.

Casey's jaw is tightly clenched and he doesn't move his head from that one spot on the wall.

Gil smiles at her and walks back to me. I tell him, "Walk through that door and you'll be home. G'bye."

;-; I miss him already…

**Optimistic4ever said**

**Nah, it's okay XxSammyKeyesxX.**

**DONT SHOW SAMMY, CASEY, ETC THIS PART**

**If you want Casey to get really protective, send in some creep like Danny. If you just send in Billy, Casey probably won't do anything.**

**Ew, I can't believe I just suggested Danny. :P**

I love how we're all conspiring against our favorite people ever :)

But ewies, Danny?

But okay, even though I just sent in this totally cute guy -_-

I summoned Danny from his dungeon and made sure he undastood the game plan.

He tried to smile sexily (it didn't work, he looked constipated) and tried to do a swag walk toward Sammy.

One word:

FAIL.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. But he was sooo loud. "You don't need Casey to have a good time. My room is really private. If you want, after this session, we could go there and I'll show you a good time."

Casey stood up and yelled, "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?" He grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from Sammy. He tossed him across the room and yelled, "Don't you EVER go near her again."

HOLEE CHIT…

**Cammygrl said…**

**girl, it's next year already. **

**casey: i fully do NOT approve of that as a kiss. that was a kiss id give my SISTER! (if i ever WOULD...) **

**lana and warren, im buying a plane ticket now. seriously, BREAK UP B4 I GET THERE! **

**marissa: i fully did not intend to upset u sweetie. but...seriously, maybe u should break up with danny. **

**Sammy: u r taking 2 long. it took bones (dr. temperance brenann) and seeley booth 7 YEARS 2 get 2gether! now theyre happy, with a baby on the way. and look juliet and shawn (u no, from psych... NEW FAVE SHOW!) THEYRE happy 2! so u and casey need 2 makeup, and kiss, and have a girl named cammy, and buy a house 2gether. SO GET A MOVE ON IT.**

**newyorkdevil: please put our cammy couple together in a closet, and this time, the kiss must last AT LEAST (if not more) 1 minute. also, i forgot 2 mention when i submitted my stor read, that if u dont like/want it, u r allowed 2 delete it. i already no im not a gr8 writer like u guys, so its totally cool. **

**k?**

**XOXO**

**UPD8 SOON!**

**Cammygrl**

It's still next year and I'm updating :D

Haaaa you funny, you think you're not a great writer.

Sammy tells me, "I need another Advil. I really really really can't do any of that…"

I already forced them to kiss a whole bunch. I'll give them a break… for now.

**kgorange said…**

**Question for grams: why won't you admit that you like Hudson! Sammy woul be happy for you and since you want her to admit her feelings about Casey you should too! (but about Hudson because if you had feelings for Casey that would get akward!)**

Grams eyes got OD wide like 0.0

"Hudson is a good man, but he's a flirt. That's all I'll say."

Hudson is just sitting there with a smirk on his face. Like _Oh yeah, the ladies love me. _

**Cammygrl said…**

**Could you PLEASE update? I know, I'm probably the most demanding person EV-ER, but still. You're lucky you're such a great writer; otherwise I'd be yelling right now.**

**Also, maybe not send in Danny, 'cause he's not all that much of a creep, but maybe Taylor, or Jake?**

**ALSO, do you have, like, a future cam or something? You know, like, it shows the future on a TV? Then they can SEE that Sammy and Casey are going to get married, have a bunch of kids, and have a more romantic relationship then Lana and Warren ever will.**

**And could Dorito toally rip Lana's face up? 'Cause that would be awesome. Also, guess what? It's 'truth or dare' time! I dare Sammy to sit in Casey's lap for the rest of the game. **

**No objections.**

**Now don't worry, I'm doing this for your own good, okay? Don't worry, you two will be together by the**

**end of the story. Okay? So just do it with no objections.**

**Update soon, please?**

**xoxo**

**CG**

I feel so loved…

DUDE YOU GUYS NEED TO COORDINATE YOUR EVIL PLANS. I JUST SENT IN DANNY AND GILBERT -.-

Future cams?

Damn, I need to get me one of those. I bet that I'll end up forever alone with fifty epic cats.

Speaking of cats…

"Yo Lana, think fast!" And I threw Dorito at her face. Poor cat.

"Lalalalala, while Dorito is scratching, Sammy, go sit in Casey's lap."

She groans and gets up to go sit on his lap. As if on impulse, Casey's arms wrapped around her waist.

Can I hear Awwwwhhh?

Okaaay and we're done, IM FINALLY GONNA UPLOAD THIS. I hope I remember how.

And before I sign off, I need you to vote who you want Billy to be with.

**CRICKET VS. MARISSA**

Annnd… you should go listen to _Masquerade_ by Eric Saade. Just do it.


	5. DO NOT FRET FOR I HAVE RETURNED

I TOTALLY DID NOT JUST LEAVE ALL YOU GUYS HANGING FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR

**sammy4ever said…**

**okay, okay. i have a question for...hold on, lemme think.**

**can we bring marissa, dot, and holly out here? **

**i have a question for holly first: you gonna pay softball this year?**

"Well, I'll try out and if I make it then yeah. I'm not gonna let Sammy, Marissa, and Dot suffer with Heather alone."

"Shut up, Trash Digger!"

Oooooooooooooooooh. Sammy's upset now!

"Hea-ther! Go piss up a flagpole!"

Before Heather can retort, I grab the duct tape and put a couple of yards around her head...and arms...and legs...for good measure...

**Cammycrazygirl said...**

**SOMEONE BRING IN A LIE DETECTOR! AND ASK CASEY ACOSTA WHY HE IS AVOIDING SAMMY! Casey Acosta, NEVER lie to Kelly _ _. There are bad consiquences or however you spell it. Sammy, if you don't want Casey, I'll take him. Happily.**

"Its spelled c-o-n-s-e-q-u-e-n-c-e-s," Warren the jerkwad says.

"Warren! Shut UP! Like it matters! Quit it or I'll put YOU on the lie detector!"

He shut up...but it won't save him. ASK WARREN A QUESTION!

"Well, Casey. You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Didn't I answer this question already?"

"Yes but you weren't telling the truth. WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING SAMMY?!"

Sammy's looking down at her high tops.

Casey sighs. "I just don't want to be around her ."

"WHAT?! WHY THE _ _ NOT?! THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW!"

"Nobody asked."

Shoot. ASK NOW!~!

Lana asks smugly, "Sammy, do you want Casey?"

Its just a whisper. "No.''

I guess he's yours, Cammycrazygirl. Hmmm. There's a lot of competition out there though. Who else wants him?

"I think we should raffle Casey off," Heather pipes up.

Hmm. Maybe. What do you think about that idea?

**Optimistic4ever said...**

**ROFL! Dot how do you run so fast?**

"Why do kids, nowadays use letters instead of words? Are they THAT lazy? What does ROFL even mean?"

"Warren, Imma kick you!" I yell, frustrated with his incompetence.

"So Dot?"

"I guess it just comes naturally. All of my ancestors were amazing athletes."

"I bet they were amazing cheaters too!" Lana yells. Why is an adult being a poop head?

"Lana! What is with everyone today?"

Heather's muffled screams get louder. I think that there's a spider on her...Moving on! :)

**Optimistic4ever said...**

**Oh yeah. And Sammy, have you ever sent your enemy 30-40 life threatening emails? My friend said that it works. They totally melt under the pressure! *hint hint***

"I might've done that...once or twice...or fifty times..."

I say, "I've done something like that. But emails are too traceable. I cut out magazine letters and paste them into words on paper. I wear gloves and it ALWAYS works. It said stuff like 'Watch ur back' and 'Revenge will be swift and just, long and painful.'"

Warren and Lana stared again.

"Wha-a-a-a-at? I happen to be a very vengeful person. So Lana, Warren, and Heather? Learn to sleep with one eye open!"

**Optimistic4ever says… **

**You are back! Why is it that every time you come back, Yahoo has something new on Casey Anthony? Hehehe CA and CA. Anthony, Acosta. I'm gonna go to hell for that second observation... **

**Anyways, Lana: Father indicates someone of a male species, therefore I had no doubt her father was a man... specifics though, would be nice. **

**NYD: How long till this Fred guy shows up?**

**Haha, our plans are so uncoordinated :)**

**Much as I love Cricket, Marissa and Billy go wonderfully together. I even wrote a Marissa/Billy and Cammy story JUST FOR YOU. It's called Zap and I published it but you never read it cuz you were stuck in a church with 8 year olds... which is where I got my inspiration. So yeah, Marissa. **

**Haha, I knew Casey'd get protective if Danny came in ;) What a creep Danny. **

**And Heather: The nail polish question wasn't a trick. I just genuinely wanted to know. So what is your favorite song?**

**And Sammy... According to WVD's blog, your bday is April 6th! LOLOLOLOL**

**Love forever,**

**O4E**

Dear pineapples, I need to catch up with my stories…

Lana rolled her eyes. "You don't need to know who her father is. No one does. So go away."

I throw a cookie at her and respond, "You know I have no idea what I'm doing right now? All the old SKL stories are all scattered up and I'm about to cry because dude…I will never be this disorganized ever again. I think. So I don't even remember who Fred is. What was I thinking? And currently, well I'm pretty sure we all know by now that Danny has messed up the whole Marissa/Billy thaaaang. WVD even put in that little valentine thing in Sin City where _Dot and Billy got matched up like whaat?_ And I knooow you're happy about Heather being kinda sorta friends with Sammy now haha, you've always loved Heather."

Heather however, still looks suspicious. As if O4E has ulterior motives for being so nice.

**The One You Never Suspected says…**

**He needs to be with Marissa! He just needs to be!**

**And I feel so bad for Sammy and Casey. I mean they OBVIOUSLY like each other, but they are having so much pressure put on them to get together. I feel bad for them, don't get me wrong, but I am also enjoying it. Just maybe use handcuffs and handcuff them together. Then they HAVE to be together and they might actually tell each other they like each other!**

**And Billys birthday is 2 days after mine! WHAT! made my day! Billy you must be with Marissa! There us no doubt in my mind that you to belong together just as much as Sammy and Casey!**

**Marissa forget Danny! Billy loves you! Danny is a no good jerkface that just likes to string you along! He and heather deserve to go live by their selves on an abandoned island where they can't bug anyone!**

**Okay hmm... Question... Sammy what do you want a a future job? Yeah that's right no damns for you to kiss casey! Aren't I nice!**

**P.S. I was going to reccommend taking your and Casey's heads together so that you guys weren't kissing, but your faces were like only a few inches apart so then if someone happened to hit your guys heads you guys would kiss. Genius right!**

Sammy buried her face in her hands like _Please kill me now._

And lookie here! Billy has nothing to say for once. He's blushing furiously, avoiding Marissa's gaze. Well, she's not exactly looking at Billy. She's kinda still looking at Danny's ugly face. Ughhh…baby steps, baby steps.

Sammy's eyes light up at a normal question for once and she says, "Ah, well I'm not sure. I guess I always think about being a detective one day? Maybe it seems silly, but what else could I ever possibly do? I mean, I basically already solve mysteries, I might as well get paid for them, right? And, erm, thank you for not destroying my dignity."

Casey, on the other hand, was looking a bit hopeful about the whole kissing thing. Hmm?

**Anoymous says… **

**FINALLY U UPDATE! :) send another guy to kiss Sammy its sweet when Casey gets jealous! :). And MARISSA! UPDATE SOON! :)**

Ha. Ha. I'm here…a year later. Hi.

Sammy screams in frustration. "Are you serious! Another guy! Are you guys trying to kill me?"

"Ohh, hush. I'm older than you and you're getting more action than me. And then you have Casey over here too!" I pull in some random guy that I keep kidnapped in my basement *cough* don't ask me why. Don't worry though, he;s cute. It's a tumblr boy. "You. Kiss Sammy. Now. And then go back to the basement."

He walked over to Sammy saying, "Hi. My name is-"

Sammy cut him off with a quick peck on his lips, blushing furiously. "Okay bye."

And all the while, Casey is just glaring. "How was the kiss?" he ground out.

"Shut up," I tell him. "That one was my favorite. Marissa's turn. You get another one of the boys locked up in my basement."

Another one of my basement boys comes up to peck Marissa on the cheek and Billy is all flustered watching that. "Haha, kissing the cod?" He didn't mean for those words to come out. He needed something to say and that was all that he could come up with.

**I luv cammy says…**

**didnt billy get together wiht marissa already? i personally think billy should be with marissa but he should have a twin who is a bit shier who gets to be wiht cricket**

**and i love anne of green gables! - i only read the first 2 and a bit books but gilbert is one of the cutest guys ever**

**and psych - i love shawn and juliet - the last episode i watched was the roller skating girls who were thieves**

**for sammy and casey - if you have read mortal instruments by cassandra clare, would u date any of the main characters - jace and alec for sammy and clary and isabelle for casey, unless if casey is gay and has a secret thing for alec P**

**please tell me that warren knows what P means!**

**oh and this is for everyone: have you seen the show Once upon a Time? - the season finale was a while back and it was relly good! Which fairy tale characters are you most like and why?**

**do not tell lana or warren: we should have ceaser come in and tell lana not to date warren or because lana seems to be obsessed with sammy's life, we should have sammy pretend to date danny and lana will move on to date danny's dad**

**i love you all,except lana, warren, and danny**

**just heather should get psychiatric help , heather: do you like all things red?**

You know I was obsessed with Gilbert Blythe for a period of time…like he was just so sweet like can I have him?

*whispers* Shules omfg what yess

Sammy said, "Uhh…naw. Alec doesn't swing that way and Jace is a bit too arrogant for my taste."

I whisper, "But I'll take him."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Casey rolled his eyes. "I think I would prefer Alec over Izzy and Jace."

Sammy snickered. "You read the book?"

He blushed. "No…I…I checked Wikipedia."

Suuuure.

**storylover3 says… **

**Aaaaaaah! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY another chapter :D Marissa and Billy are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO meant to be together! I mean, I love Cricket and all, but she won't be able to handle Billy's crazyness... Anywho... I hope Lana's face looks better now X) Warren, u r a dum dum... Do you not hear the cry of all the people protesting against you and Lady Lana? As the man in the situation (unless ur weird and greatly fear spiders) its all ur fault. Grams, I love you! Lol, I love how Casey needs Danny to aggravate his protectiveness for Sammy :) Heather... Well, I think u should plot something to break ur dad and Lana apart... That would be funny :)**

For the record, Lana's face does not look better.

YES

BLAME THE MEN

MEN ARE TO BLAME

If there are any guys out there who love Sammy Keyes, though, you're cool. But only you guys.

**Percabethgirl2645 says…**

**TEAM MILLY (marissa and Billy) FTW! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, k that's enough. Omg hurry up and update please! Ahem, please put marissa and Billy in the closet that Casey and sammywent in and make them . Do it. Thanks. Oh, and ask Sammy to get Dorito and lady friend :D. Or a man friend. Wichever.**

I think I am the only one that sees Billy with someone else like Cricket or Holly or Dot. MARISSA HURT BILLY SO BADLY I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT HAPPEN TO HIM AGAIN.

But hey, you requested.

"Into the closet with you!"

Marissa gets up reluctantly and goes to the closet with Billy at her heels.

Jeez, I already know it's going to be awkward.

Sammy shook her head condescendingly. "I already know what she's going to say. 'I don't like you like that, I like Danny, just a peck on the cheek okay?' She's gonna break his heart." She sighed. "Love is stupid. Maybe Dorito will have better luck than me."

**Pirate37 says… **

**OMG. This is hilarious. I LOOOOOVVVVEEEE it. **

**So my question is for Sammy and Casey: WHY Wont you two just go out with eachother. I mean, if I had a guy who would treat me the way Casey treats Sammy, I would never let him go... EVER. Sammy has a perfectly good man waiting on her every second and there "just friends". It's annoying. You know that expression 'you never know what you have until it leaves.' (or something like that) well its true. I mean, I was just like Sammy. I had the most perfect guy ever as my best friend and we both loved eachother but I let him get away:,( so Sammy don't make the same mistake I did. Just go out with him. He might get board of you not making a move or rejecting him when he tries to and leave you. Just take the chance. You'll thank me for it one day**

Sammy fiddled with her hands and looked up once to find Lana glaring at her. "Erm…well…I don't like Casey that way. We really are just friends."

Casey scoffed, a disgusted look on his face. "Whatever."

Well then…

**XxSammyKeyesxX said…**

**This Is A Truth Or Dare Review, Each Character Has To Answer My Question TruthfulLy And They Have To My Dare;**

**Casey: So like.. Do Yuh Ever Think Of Sammy As Yur Girlfriend? O.o And I Dare Yuh To.. Give BilLy A Bro Hug. Yuh Know Wat That Is Right?**

**Sammy: So Like.. How's School? Do Yuh See Casey Alot? Do Yuh Ever Think Of Casey As Yur Boyfriend? And I Dare Yuh To.. Kiss Casey On The Cheek. Not So Bad Right?**

**Heather: QUESTION! First Of AlL, We ALL Know That Yuh Made Out Wit Danny One Time Wen Yuh Asked Him Over To Yur House For 'Lemonade', And I Was Just Wonderin.. Who Started It? And Why? And My Dare For Yuh Is.. Dye Yur Hair Light Brown Wit Blue Higlights For The Rest Of The Show, And Then Dye It Back Afterward :)**

**Lana: What Do Yuh See In Warren? Is He Sweet? He Doesnt Force Yuh To Do Stuff Right..? O.o My Dare For Yuh Is To Be Nice For The Rest Of The Show. And That Means NO Groanin, NO Insults, NOTHIN Bad Or Hurtful. Nice. Yuh Do Know Wat Nice Is Right..? Somebody, Get Her A Dictionary -_-**

**Warren: Do Yuh Like Chinese Food? And Wen Yuh Say That Lana Is Sweet, Were Yuh Jokin Cause Like.. Yuh Married Candi. So We Can't Take Yur Words Seriously. I Mean, Yuh Went From CRAZY And INSANE To.. Sweet? That Just Doesnt Happen. My Dare Is To Get Casey Watever He Wants After The Show.**

**Rita: Do Yuh Like Like Hudson? Even Though He's A Flirt? And My Dare Is To Kiss Hudson On the Cheek. NO BUTTS!**

**Hudson: Can Yuh Stop Bein A Flirt? Yuh're Supposed To Be Wise But Yet, Yuh Like To Flirt Wit Other Ladies. Why? My Dare Is To Admit Yur Feelings To Rita By The End Of The Show.**

**Billy: Who Do Yuh Like? And I Dare Yuh To Kiss Marissa And Cricket (IF SHE LEFT THEN BRING HER BACK) And TelL Us Which One Yuh Like More!**

**Jennifer: Where The HelL Have Yuh Been? I Couldnt Even Message Yuh One Facebook Cause Yuh Changed Yur Name AGAIN. Is It Jennifer Janquell Now? And I Dare Yuh To.. Idk. Pinch Lana? **

**Hehe, I'm Done. Sorry If I Missed Anyone. :) AND YUH HAVE TO ANSWER EVERY QUESTION AND DO EVERY DARE!**

Casey sighed. "Now why would I ever think of her as a girlfriend? After all we're just friends." The way he said that was almost mockingly and spiteful. He rubbed his temples as if he had a major headache. "Yo, Billy. Bro hug time?"

Billy ran to him yelling, "I need a huuuug! Hug me like my mommy," he whined. He gave Casey a full on intimate hug.

Sammy smirked a bit at their embrace and said, "Ah, well finals just finished kicking my ass, so I'd say school is doing lovely. And like I said, Casey is just my friend…" Lana was glaring at her again. Sammy stood up and walked quickly over to Casey to peck him on the cheek and ran back to her seat.

Heather sat back in her seat smiling. "Ahh yes. I remember that day. Well he started it. He was all, 'Ohhhh your hair smells pretty, can I kiss you?' Danny Urbanski is not as smooth as one might think. And are you kidding me! Do you know what that dye will do to my hair? Ughhh!" She stomped over to the bathroom with the hair dye and shut the door. "Ughhhh!"

Lana tossed her hair back. "Honey, he didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to."

Sammy practically gags and Casey clutches his heart dramatically. "STOP TALKING," they yell simultaneously.

Lana glares at them. "Weirdoes. And I can be nice, you just never see it. I'm a good mother though."

Casey mutters, "If Monster Mom means nice, then yeah sure."

Warren slaps the back of his head. "Don't be rude, Casey. And to answer your question, I like egg rolls. So yeah, I guess I like Chinese food."

Then I slap the back of his head. "Shut up."

"No," he disobeys. "And Lana is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever known. She's spontaneous and sexy and-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP," everyone yells. Heh. Maybe you yelled it at the screen too. Who knows?

He rolled his eyes. "Get Casey whatever he wants? Seriously? This is a fifteen year old boy, he probably wants condoms or something."

Casey looks at me as if he was in pain. "Please kill me now before that man who claims to be my father embarrasses me any further. Just…get me a laptop or something. I need something to do while we're held captive here by this lunatic."

I clear my throat. "Ahem."

"I mean wonderfully kind lunatic."

"Much better."

Rita says, "Ah, well. I'm much too old to be having any little crushes anymore. I think Hudson is an admirable man." Of course, as she says this her face is turning a bright shade of pink.

Hudson looks a bit smug at this compliment and says, "When you're as old as I am, you tend to try to relive the glory days. I don't mean anything by flirting. I just miss the days when my back didn't feel like a leprechaun was doing an Irish jig on it." He faced Rita and said, "And my dear, I find you to be a remarkable woman. You raised your daughter and your granddaughter to the best of your ability. Your daughter is a bit misguided, but you have to admit you did a wonderful job with Sammy. You know you've done good. And I-" He was cut off by Grams' lips connecting with his wrinkly old guy skin.

Say it with me now: Awwhhhhh.

Time to bring in Cricket. This is going to hurt every aspect of me because I do not and have not ever _ever _thought of Marissa and Billy together like uhm what when did this even happen?

He blushed furiously. "Er well I already kissed Marissa today so I guess I'll just kiss Cricket now?" He gives her chaste kiss on her forehead and digs into his pocket for something. He pulls out a flower that I will tell you, has seen better days. Billy hands her the flower, saying, "You said that your mom used to love these and uhh, you mentioned her birthday coming up soon so I thought-"

I cut Billy off to spare him further embarrassment. "Billy, we can check back with your feelings next time, eh?"

So yeah, I get in trouble a lot and had to delete FB. But you know something, screw it. I never want to see another status with someone saying, "Hey I'm pregnant again, I think I'll keep this one."

I stick my tongue out at Lana and pinch her arm. "Buahahaha."

**storyluvr12 said…**

**DUDE! I LOVE YOU! THIS HAS TO BE THE EPICEST IDEA EVER! I mean, writing this fanfic of course!  
><strong> 

**I was wondering...Lana, did you decide that illegally keeping your only child with her grandmother while that said child doesn't have her mother is a good idea? I mean, don't you worry about someone that came out of you? Like, literally.**

**Heather: O4E convinced me that you are a good persons at heart... I believe in you.**

**Casey: you're an idiot. I think this sums up everyone's feelings. Just kiss her.**

**Although O4E likes CricketxBilly (yeah, she's damn influential) I think I will stick with MarissaxBilly.**

**Thx and update soon!**

Lana groaned, exasperated. "Why does everyone have such a problem with me leaving Samantha with my mother? What was I supposed to do, take her with me? Do you know how much a nanny costs by the hour in LA? She turned out fine anyway! I think…"

Heather nodded her approval. "Guess I'm gaining a bit of a fanclub. Huh."

Casey has been looking incredibly distant. "I'm not an idiot. I just know what I want. Apparently Sammy doesn't. So whatever."

Ugh. Idiot.

MarissaxBilly practically breaks my heart…

**Xx stickyfingers xX said…**

**IN the future cam i waana Sammy and Casey in Tahiti on their 10th anneversary.**

**lana and warren- go to hades(NOT TOGETHER THO)**

**Heather- go to rehab(hahah. amy winehouse moment)**

**Sammy and Casey- KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!**

**dANNY- keep ur paws off Marisssa!**

**Marissa-3 words; GET. OVER. DANNY. *sigh***

**btw- im new!**

Im kinda scared to put a future cam of them on an anniversary…like what if they're doing stuff?

Nasty stuff?

Like…

*whispers* kisssssssing

But I'll do it anyway. But I won't let any of them see it. I think they'd start a riot (my name…haha)

_Sammy slammed the door to her home as she was coming in from a very long and very annoying day at work. She wanted to throw a machete at someone. Who in the hell thought that Sasha was stable enough to work for Internal Affairs? The girl has some serious problems and Sammy was suffering her wrath. _

_This was not a fun day. _

_First of all, she woke up on her tenth fricking wedding anniversary and Casey didn't say jack squat to her. All she got out of a very sleepy Case was, "Can you put a pot of coffee on?" _

_Ugh. Men. _

_Sammy was very irritated today and felt that she might snap at any given moment. She kicked off her high tops and trudged off to her room, glad that Marissa was watching the kids._

_She found a very bashful and lovestruck Casey sitting on their bed with a four course dinner on the sheets. "I can't believe you thought I forgot."_

_Sammy smiled and launched herself onto the four poster bed into her husband's arms. "Jerk."_

"_Ahh, but you still love me."_

"_I wonder why…" she teased._

"_Because I'm an incredible kisser?"_

"_Because I am an incredible kisser and it took me asking you three times to get you to marry me?"_

"_Maybe…shut up and kiss me."_

Well, that was interesting.

Hades is on vacation with Persephone. Which pisses me off, like seriously dude c'mon people need to die and you're taking a break?

Ah well. Don't worry…Lana and Warren shall suffer very soon.

Heather glares. "Pfft, you can't bother me. I have two people who still like me sooo what. Ever."

Sammy buried her face into a pillow and screamed. "Nooo please stop, you guys are gonna kill me!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to tell me to stay away from Missy? Go somewhere!"

I kicked Danny and while he is clutching his balls in pain, Marissa says, "I…I can't. He's the only guy I've ever really liked. I gave up so much for him to like me. Like my dignity. I can't just get over him like that."

Someone shoot me just NO AGH.

It's been a year since I updated this. You are no longer new, you are family. Join us all for a Sammiac group hug.

*hugs*

**moustachelover14 said…**

**Please write more soon! here are my questions.**

**Warren: Can't you see how badly Lana treats her own daughter most of the time?**

**Marissa: Danny is a sleezebag! Go for Billy! He likes u!**

**Sammy and Casey: OMG! Just go in the closet (with the camera, of course) and kiss like you mean it! And admit You like each other as more than friends!**

**Danny: STAY AWAY FROM MARISSA!**

**Love your story!**

Warren yells, "None of you have seen Lana like I have!"

I cough out, "You mean naked? Thank God for that."

He snaps, "No! Sammy is just disrespectful and Lana needs to enforce discipline!"

Marissa whines, "Danny likes me though! He is a mature guy now, I swear he's changed!"

…She's so naïve.

Sammy gives a scream of anguish. "I AM DONEEEE." And she runs into the elevator to take her to her room.

Well, that was dramatic.

Pfft.

SHE WILL FNICKING KISS HIM IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO.

"Why is the crazy girl's eye twitching?" Danny asks.

"Suck it, Urbanski."

"Wha-"

"SUUUUUUUCK IT."

**BooksBeforeLife said…**

**Haha! Love this story! Why is Heather such a bitch!? CASEY AND SAMMY NEED TO FUCKING ADMIT THEY LOVE EACHOTHER! I'VE READ ALL THE BOOKS! I KNOW THEY DO!**

Well, Heather is such a bitch because her mommy and daddy are crazy and she's been driven mad by her insane jealousy of Sammy's epicness.

Yess the looove. Just don't forget, I wrote all of this before Wedding Crasher came out a loooooong time ago. Which is why I sound really stupid and childish in my earlier responses.

**The Reviewer said… **

**OMG! This is soo funny! You totally need to update!**

**And this is directed at the beloved Cammy couple: Just freaking admit it, you totally love eachother! I can be right there in a matter of hours so seriously, JUST FREAKING KISS HER! And *real* this time? Thanks.**

**Warren and Lana: Same goes for you, except opposite. I will come down there, and believe me, you will want to have never even seen the man... So breakup, 'kay :)**

**Baiii :D**

**Random person who reviewed**

Casey chuckled. "Seriously? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE? I sincerely hope you do come down here and put me out of my misery, WE ARE BEING HELD CAPTIBE PLEASE SAVE US FROM HER."

I ran over to Casey and put a strip of duct tape over his mouth. "And Casey will no longer be answering any questions tonight. Lana, break up with Warren,"

"Make me."

"Die."

**PolarBear said…**

**Casey: Grow up and grow a pair tell sammy that you like her the faster you do the faster you get out of there Hahaha mein Nachname ist Casey**

"MMHKVN M,VJLVJLDNKDSJSFDJGNNSGIJGIJHGHIOGIGJLDGHG-"

"Holy freaking fuck, Casey give up. I taped your fnicking mouth shut."

Dude…I'm done with this chapter.

After AN ENTIRE 364 DAYS

I am sorry for dying.

Sorta.

_**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT OKAY. I PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT BILLY TO END UP WITH SO PLEASE GO VOTE ON IT BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T LIKE MARISSA AND BILLY TOGETHER I KNOW IT SOUNDS WRONG BUT I JUST NEVER SAW IT. SO PLEASE GO VOTE ON IT I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**_

So there! Should we raffle Casey off? Help me with ideas for punishing Heather, Lana, and Warren. Why doesn't Casey want to be around Sammy? I know the answer! BWA HA HA HA HA ! Hmmm. Maybe I should go to a "special place".


	6. HOW BADLY DO YOU WANT CASEY

THERE WILL BE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

**Sup said… **

**HEYYYY OMG SAMMY AND CASEY HAVE YO KISS AND LIKE IT BY THE END OF THIS**

Lana started laughing hysterically before stopping suddenly and saying, "How about no?"

…someone's rude today.

**Hey said… **

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU FOR UPDATING. LIKE OMFG SERIOUSLY. THIS IS PURE GENIUS.**

I like you guys. You like to use all caps and everything like you're so hype for this. *insert heart here*

**To Casey **

**HEY CASEY! **

**So tell us angsty readers, if you and Sammy had a daughter, what would you name her?**

Casey raised an eyebrow. "I'm like fourteen…but I guess if we had a daughter, I'd name her Irene. Like Irene Adler? You guys know who she is, right? Right? The only woman to ever outsmart Sherlock Holmes? ANYONE?"

**Percabethgirl2645 said…**

**Casey: your responses -_- **

**Lana -_- **

**That's really all I have to say. Love this fic though, update soon!**

"What's wrong with my responses?" Casey shouted.

"You're kinda being RUDE," I explained.

"You're keeping captive and only feeding us cookies…I'm very irritable lately."

**The One You Never Suspected said…**

**I think you should hypnotize everyone and then ask them questions because they will answer them truthfully. Then you can ask Sammy and Casey what is wrong with them along with other questions we are not getting a truthful answer for. **

**Kylie**

"…Or you could just not," Sammy replied.

"I don't wanna be hypnotized," Casey whined.

That's cute; they think they have a choice.

Buahahaa. Ask questions for when I shall hypnotize them with my special powers that I will obtain through the internet.

**Optimistic4ever said…**

**It's been forever! Even actual SammyKeyes verse has moved ahead of ur blog version of this. But it's ok, you always figure out a way to make things work. Nice to have you back :D I should update something now..**

**Ok so onto my new questions...**

**Heather: Do you have a Tumblr? I'd totally follow you if you did :)**

**Lana: I got my eye on you. I fear there is some fishy business going on with this father thing...**

**Imma leave Casey and Sammy alone for now, since I probably already bothered them in my other comments from years ago.**

**Billy, I can't remember if I've asked this before.. what's your favorite tv show?**

**And that's a wrap. Because I probably commented a zillion times**

*sobs* This was before Wedding Crasher came out which was like three years ago I'm gonna cry, this is seriously from 2010.

Heather looked at the screen suspiciously like dude, c'mon get over your paranoia. "I do actually. It's someone-get-me-my-mocha-frapachino-right-now dot tumblr dot com." **(Do not actually look for this, I made it up right now and if it exists, someone totally stole my idea.)**

Lana rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

Yeah

Sure

Ha

Billy jumped onto the couch and jumped around, starting to sing, "I KNOW, YOU KNOW, THAT I'M NOT TELLING THE TRUTH. I KNOW, YOU KNOW, THEY JUST DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF. TWIST OF DECEPTION, LEARN HOW TO BEND, YOUR WORST INHINITIONS TEND TO _PSYCH _YOU OUT IN THE END."

I looked at the footprints he left on my couch.

*cries*

"THAT WAS ITALIAN LEATHER, BILLY. Go into the sitting room to watch Psych."

"…okay, mommy."

**Cammy freak said… **

**HEYYYY GIRL IT'S BEEN TOO LONG**

**So an idea that I have is u lock Casey and Sammy in a room with an air vent on the top and Sammy has to get on Casey's shoulders to reach the vent and escape. Then she accidentally falls into Casey's arms and BAM. You decide. Mwah! Keep posting! Ur like the only girl I know that's more awesomely psycho than i am. That, my friend, is a talent**

I turned off the screen before anyone could see the delicious plan.

"Into the closet with thee!" I commanded. "You have five minutes to escape or you all get to stay locked in my studio for an extra year! Yay!"

Everyone went pale and glared at Sammy and Casey. Everything depends on them now.

I shoved the two lovebirds into the closet and locked it shut. Lalalalala time to go turn on the cameras.

"_There's an air vent on the top. You can get on my shoulders to reach it and then pull me up," Casey suggested._

_Sammy hesitated and warned, "Don't drop me." Then she climbed onto his back and balanced herself on his shoulders, beginning to unscrew the bolts from the vent with her nails. She yelped and lost her balance, toppling over onto Casey. "Sorry," she groaned. "I saw a spider."_

_HOLD UP A SPIDER EXCUSE YOU?_

I ran in there with a paintball gun. "WHERE IS IT, WHERRRRRE IS IT? MOTHERFUCKERS GONNA DIE TONIGHT."

FORGET THAT I JUST RUINED THE MOMENT OKAY CUZ THERES A SPIDER IN MY STUDIO AND IT WILL NOT LIVE TO BREED ITS BABIES LIKKE HELL TO THE NO I DON'T THINK SO.

**Whatttt SAID…**

**BILLY THE CUTIE! Hey you should totally have a boy come in, and start making out with Marissa RIGHT in front of Billy. **

**Sammy: Sit in Casey's lap the rest of the show-I mean, interview.**

**Casey: Enjoy. Oh yeah, and please share the most special moment you can remember when you hung out with Sammy. JUST THE TWO OF YOU.**

**Lana: Go away. **

**Rita Hudson: Get married already**

Dammit. "BILLY, COME BACK IN HERE!"

I pressed the milkshake button and waited.

Y'know. Cuz milkshakes bring all the boys to my yard.

That's how it goes, right?

Billy comes in with a little pout on his face. "Juliet was right in the middle of rejecting Clive. This better be good," he grumbles.

This adorkable guy walks in, and I mean like Di Caprio level adorkable and Marissa perks up as if to say, _I will not mind this at all. _They have this long, passionate, legitimate kiss while everyone stares on awkwardly. Billy rubs the back of his neck and says, "…Can I go back to my Psych?"

While I sent him back to his little Psych, Sammy got up to tentatively sit on Casey's lap. She rubbed her eyes and slowly laid her head down on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

Well damn, no one said she could sleep…

Casey looked down at her lovingly and then turned away. "Most special moment? When we went camping in the park to watch the stars. Just her and me. Back when we could tell each other anything…"

Rita and Hudson looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and coughed slightly. "Erm, why would we?" Rita asked.

**Casey and Sammy said… **

**Casey: Share your personal favorite moment in which you and Sammy were alone. **

**Sammy: Sit on Casey's lap for the rest of the show-I mean- interview. Ahem. **

**Casey: enjoy it.**

**Lana: go away.**

**Grams and Hudson: enjoy it. **

**Have someone LEGITAMITELY make out with Marissa in front of Billy's nose. Not to stop until Billy does something.**

…this is the same thing?

**XxSammyisdabombx said…**

**This is absolutely hilarious! I love reading these stories! Ok so here's my questions:**

**Casey:U obviously like Sammy and Sammy likes u just get it over with and KISS her! For real like really kiss her!**

**Heather: Get over yourself! I want to know is, when u showed that pic to Sammy of u and Danny... WHERE WERE U AND DID U GO ALL THE WAY?!**

**LANA: find a cliff and die! If u were my mom I would want to commit suicide (not trying to give u any ideas Sammy ;) plz stop dating Warren I used to think he was cool but now ur both just naive!**

**Danny: y do u like being so evil? Plz marry heather and move to Alaska or something and never speak to Casey EVER AGAIN!**

**Marissa: y do u still lie Danny after he's lied to u ad done so many terrible things? Y can't u just let go of him and grab onto BILLY!**

**Billy: hang in there! I LUV u ALMOST as much as Casey ur cute and funny Marissa will come around just have faith in urself and stay urself don't try to be someone else!**

**I LUV u all especially Casey and billy but u 2 need to marry Sammy and Marissa! So I'll leave u to it! **

**-Vici223 (Sammyisdabomb)**

**PS N3WYORKD3VIL, I think u should lock warren and Lana in different closets warren with Sammy and Lana with Casey and try to get them to "work things out"! ;)**

Casey sat stone-faced throughout the message. "I don't like her. At all. We're 'just friends'," he said bitterly.

Heather scowled, "No, we didn't go all the way! I am _not _about to get pregnant with _his _baby."

Lana whined to me, "She's bullying me! Make her stop!"

"LANA. LIKE SERIOUSLY. CAN YOU NOT. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING RIGHT NOW JUST SHUT UP."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not evil. It's not my fault I'm such a hit with the ladies." Then he freaking winked at Marissa.

Ugh

Marissa whispered, "It's just not that easy to let someone go. It would mean that I wasted so much of my life on him. And that's pathetic. I want him to come around and make all the waiting worthwhile."

Billy gives a goofy grin from where he is, watching Psych.

Apparently he doesn't wanna come visit us again.

Well then…

"You four miscreants! Into the closet with you," I yelled.

Lana and Warren and Sammy and Casey were in the closet for four minutes before there was a loud groan of pain and Sammy walked out, leaving behind Warren to clutch his family jewels…

**Sammyisdabomb said… **

**It's me again srry I forgot to add,**

**Heather: y did u dye ur hair red? **

**Also I think u should bring Candi Acosta onto the show and ask her y her hair is red! Also ask candi y she married warren then ask Lana I think Casey might want Candi more than Lana but that would be a very very hard choice! :D**

**I'm loving this so keep up the good work and update soon! **

**LUV u all except for Danny, Lana, and Warren. **

**I absolutely love ur attitude N3WYORKD3VIL! I have another friend who introduced me to fanfic and she's a fan too! UPDATE!**

Heather glared and asked, "Why wouldn't I dye it red? Me and my mom don't need to explain our hair choices to you. But since NYD will kill us if we don't tell, I'll say it. It reminds us of blood. Happy?"

Dear lawd, Candi annoys me. Lets Skype the freak.

She comes up on the video chat with guacamole on her face. "Bloody hell! What do you want?"

"…no need to be nasty. We just wanted to know why you married Warren."

"Ugh, I don't know. I think it was because he had the money to bail me out of jail when I got arrested sometimes. I was high most of our relationship so I don't know."

…kay.

SPREAD THE SAMMY KEYESSSS TO EVERYONE YOU CAN

DOOO IT.

OH

AND

WOULD YOU LIKE CASEY?

Im serious.

Imma raffle him off. If you want him, write a 200-page essay on why you want him.

Ha

Just kidding.

Sorta

Maybe

Kinda

Not really.

Just say why you want him. Or say something about why HE AND SAMMY should be together. Or you could try to get him yourself.

I'll print out all the comments, stick it in a hat, and pick one randomly. If you want, you could comment more than once for a higher chance of winning.

Casey is freeeeeeeeeee! So if you want him, (because, apparently, Sammy doesn't) just enter.

**BY THE WAY GUYS YOU HAVE UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK TO VOTE ON WHO BILLY SHOULD END UP WITH OKAY BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IT'S A TIE BETWEEN MARISSA AND CRICKET SO GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE DAYS GOT IT?**


End file.
